


The Traffic in This Town

by orphan_account



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Omorashi, Smut, Watersports, it's literally just piss, roadhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex wants nothing more than to go back in time and kick himself for drinking so much water.





	The Traffic in This Town

**Author's Note:**

> That John Mulaney bit where the detective looks at the killer’s blood and says “hm gross” but I’m the detective and this fic is the blood.

 Alex wants nothing more than to go back in time and kick himself for drinking so much water.

 

In his defense, his throat hurt from recording for so long at the studio and the drive back to Jack’s apartment was supposed to only take a half hour. He should’ve anticipated traffic, because LA is a nightmare and he has the worst luck, but he didn’t, and he downed so much fucking water and now he has to pee so bad.

 

They’ve been in traffic for almost an hour, to the point where the car hasn’t moved more than a few feet. It would piss him off on a good day, but looking at the absurd amount of unmoving cars surrounding them kind of makes him want to cry when he thinks about how full his bladder is.

 

“And – Alex?”

 

Jack is staring at him, and he’s been chatting Alex’s ear off for the better part of the hour, which Alex is actually glad about because he cannot focus on holding a conversation. Except now, Jack clearly knows Alex isn’t paying attention and he wants to slap himself. “Huh?”

 

“Did you hear what I said?” Jack looks back at the road as if the traffic would be gone in the two seconds he looked away. “Are you alright? You seem distracted.”

 

“Yeah,” Alex says, and it’s probably too quickly but he doesn’t care because the thought of Jack knowing that he feels like he’s about to piss himself is the most mortifying thing he can think of. “I’m just tired.”

 

He squeezes his thighs together, wishing he was dead, and Jack hums. “You sure? You can take a nap, if you want. We’ll probably be here a while.”

 

“No, it’s fine,” Alex assures him. He would love to take a nap, actually, but he’s afraid he’ll fucking piss in his sleep because holy shit, he needs to pee so badly. His fists clench against his thighs and he adds, “What were you saying?”

 

Jack smiles and goes back into his story about what happened at the bar he went to with Zack the night before. Alex is sure it’s funny, but he can’t pay attention for more than two words because every time his mind goes anywhere but crossing his legs, he feels like he’s going to piss himself in front of his boyfriend. How sexy of him.

 

Alex is trying to squirm as discreetly as he can, but then suddenly, the urge gets ten times worse and he fucking _squeaks,_ doubling over at the waist and squeezing his fists tighter against his thighs. It’s so hard not to just grab his dick and hold himself, but even thinking about it makes him embarrassed. Even worse, he can hear Jack speaking and all Alex can think is that _he knows_ and it makes his cheeks grow redder than any apple on the planet.

 

“Alex? What’s wrong?” Jack reaches one of his hands out to rub at Alex’s back and Alex can hear the frown in his voice.

 

Alex tries to say that nothing is wrong, but he’s in so much pain that all that comes out is a jumbled “ngfh” sound and he squeezes his legs together tighter.

 

“Alex, please. Tell me what’s wrong.” He sounds scared, and Alex doesn’t blame him because yeah, maybe randomly curling in on himself and making pained grunting noises is slightly alarming. That’s on him, and he knows he has to say something before Jack thinks there’s something seriously wrong and that he’s dying or something. But god, Alex has never been more embarrassed in his life.

 

“I-” He can’t even finish a sentence, his cheeks beet red and he sits back up, keeping his legs pressed together like glue and his hands digging into his thighs. He knows he’s being ridiculous, that he should just tell Jack he’s about to fucking piss all over his car, but he feels like an idiot and he can’t even find the words to say it.

 

“Are you sick?” Before Alex can answer, Jack is pressing his wrist against his forehead and Alex cringes.

 

“I’m not- I’m not sick.”

 

“Alex. Just tell me what’s wrong. Please.” Jack is pleading with him at this point, and Alex sighs. He doesn’t even know why he’s so fucking embarrassed, but he is and he feels like he’s going to die right there, in Jack’s car in the middle of LA traffic.

 

“I just- I have to-” Another bad urge hits him, and he cuts himself off with a whine. This time, he can’t hold himself back and he grabs himself with one hand, squeezing lightly and closing his eyes.

 

“Oh.” Alex can’t bring himself to open his eyes, just squeezes his dick harder and bites down on his lip so hard that he can taste blood. “Why didn’t you just say you have to pee?”

 

“Because,” Alex says, his voice high and he blinks his eyes open to look at Jack. “It’s embarrassing.”

 

“It’s okay.” Jack reaches his arm out and grabs Alex’s free hand, stroking his thumb over Alex’s knuckles. “I would pull off somewhere if I could but-”

 

“I know,” Alex says. They’re trapped in a sea of cars, and they still haven’t moved, and Alex is about to piss all over himself. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Hey, no.” Jack is so nice that Alex, for a second, forgets how fucking humiliated he is. “We’ll be out of traffic soon, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Alex says, and he’s a huge liar because he knows damn well he’s not gonna last that long. “Can you- can you distract me or something?”

 

Jack nods, and he plunges into yet another story. Alex tries to pay attention, tries to get his mind to wander, but he can’t. He doesn’t even know what Jack is talking about because all he can think about is _piss piss piss I have to piss._

 

Jack talks for a few minutes, but to Alex, it feels like years. He has to go so bad, and finally, he can’t stop himself from cutting off Jack’s story with a whimper. “I really need to go.”

 

Jack frowns at him, his eyes sympathetic and Alex knows he must look pitiful. “I know, baby.”

 

“I hate traffic.” Alex’s voice is high and he sounds like a whiny child, but he can’t even bring himself to care because he feels like he’s gonna cry.

 

Jack squeezes his hand and looks back at the traffic in front of them. “If it hurts or something, you can just-”

 

“No.” Alex knows what he’s gonna say before he finishes the sentence, and suddenly, all his humiliation is back and he pulls his hand out of Jack’s grasp, his face burning.

 

“I just mean-”

 

“ _Stop,_ ” Alex begs, because even thinking about pissing is making him have to go even worse and he whimpers as he leaks a little bit, a small stream wetting his boxers and he squeezes his thighs together to stop it just in time for a small wet spot to appear on the front of his jeans. “Oh god, Jack, I need to-”

 

“I know. It’s okay, Alex. Just go.” Jack is looking at him again, and Alex searches his eyes for anything that tells him that Jack is lying and he’s going to hate him forever.

 

“I can’t.” Alex has never been so embarrassed in his life, and he really thinks he’s going to die and his worst moment in his whole life is gonna be his boyfriend watching as he kind-of, sort-of wets himself in his car. He grips his dick tighter, his legs pretzeling around each other and he bites his lip again.

 

“You can.” Jack grabs his free hand again and starts rubbing circles with his thumb, trying to do anything to calm Alex down.

 

“But your car,” Alex whispers. He’s too mortified to speak any louder. He doesn’t want to even think about it, but he leaks again as he says it and he knows there’s no way he’s going to get home without peeing himself. Jack knows, too – sees the wet patch on his jeans grow wider as Alex writhes in the seat next to him.

 

“My car can be cleaned,” Jack says, matching Alex’s whisper. Alex just looks at him. He feels like a shameful toddler, but he needs to go so bad and he feels another trickle wet his boxers and he knows he’s going to lose control soon no matter how hard he tries.

 

“You promise you won’t be mad?” Alex can’t look at him anymore and he tilts his head down, staring at his damp lap. Still, he can feel Jack looking at him and so he squeezes his eyes shut.

 

“I promise,” Jack says. Alex can hear the sincerity in his voice, and he wants to tell him he’s the sweetest person Alex has ever met, but he doesn’t because then there’s another hot stream wetting the front of his pants that he so desperately wants to stop but Jack whispers, “That’s it. Just relax.”

 

It’s like the words flip a switch in his brain because before he can do anything else, he’s peeing himself, relaxing with a quiet moan. It feels heavenly, hissing through his jeans and pooling onto the seat underneath him. He wants to stop, and he tries to clench his muscles but he can’t and so he just leans his head back, peeing desperately into his jeans.

 

Jack is still stroking the back of his hand, whispering things to Alex but he’s not listening. All he can focus on is the pure relief he feels as he wets himself, and he can’t even bring himself to be embarrassed that there’s so much of it, puddling onto the seat and spreading when the fabric can’t absorb it fast enough. Every time he thinks it’s going to stop, it doesn’t, and he just pees harder, moaning and letting his mouth fall open in pure bliss.

 

It does stop, after almost a minute. The absolute flood he’s pissing out slows down until it’s just trickling out of him, and all he can hear is the softest hiss of it wetting the fabric before it stops. He feels like he just came, and it’s so nice that he almost forgets where he is for a second.

 

“Feel better?”

 

He blinks his eyes open and Jack is looking at him with a soft smile. Suddenly, it feels less orgasmic and more like Alex is sitting in a puddle of his own piss, his jeans completely soaked and cooling too fast. He feels like he did before, like he’s going to die right then and there. “Jack- shit. I’m sorry, I-”

 

“Alex, it’s okay.” Jack just leans forward and presses a soft kiss to his lips before he pulls back to look at him again. “Do you feel better?”

 

“I-yeah. I’m sorry.” His cheeks are so red that he feels like Santa, but then he shifts in his seat and his eyes flick down for half a second but it’s long enough. “Are you seriously hard right now?”

 

He looks back up and Jack’s cheeks are as red as his are, burning with embarrassment and Jack looks down at the console in between them. “Maybe.”

 

“You got off on that?” Alex asks, and all of his embarrassment seems to disappear. It leaves him like a demon and possesses Jack instead, and now, he just feels cold and thinking about Jack being hard is making him kind of hard.

 

Jack doesn’t say anything, just looks down at his hands and tries to avoid Alex’s stare. Alex should be pissed, but surprisingly, he’s not. If anything, he just kind of wants to suck Jack’s dick. So, that’s exactly what he does.

 

He leans forward, pushing Jack backwards so his back is touching the seat. Jack makes a noise of confusion but before he can ask Alex what he’s doing, Alex is leaning forward into his lap, popping the button on his jeans and pulling the fabric down enough to expose his extremely hard dick.

 

“Should’ve told me you were into that,” Alex mutters, and then he takes Jack in his mouth, letting his tongue wipe a bead of pre-cum off the tip before he hollows his cheeks further.

 

“I didn’t- _shit,_ Alex, fuck.” Jack throws his head back against the seat and groans, and Alex can’t help but feel pleased with himself.

 

He puts a hand on Jack’s leg to steady himself and bobs his head, swirling his tongue around the tip. It makes his own dick start to strain against his wet jeans, and he has to resist the urge to grind against his own hand. Instead, he reaches forward and starts fondling Jack’s balls, making him let out a quiet, “Fuck, Alex.”

 

Alex knows he’s good at giving blowjobs, but within a few minutes of sucking Jack off, bobbing his head and swallowing the pre-cum leaking off his dick and dripping onto Alex’s tongue, he’s squirming underneath Alex, letting his hips jerk up and nearly gagging Alex.

 

“Alex, I’m gonna-” Jack is so close to cumming, gripping Alex’s hair as Alex bobs his head faster, but they both jump ten feet in the air when they hear an obnoxious car horn.

 

Alex jumps up, and sure enough, the traffic is moving and people are passing their car, giving them the dirtiest looks. Jack whines, thrusting his hips up, and Alex laughs at him. “Come on. I’ll suck you off at home.”

 

Jack frowns at him, his dick so hard that he can barely focus on anything else, but he starts driving. “I hate traffic.”

 

Alex just rolls his eyes and kisses him on the cheek.


End file.
